


Their Sunshine Manager

by rainbows_rule



Series: Inarizaki!Hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First story, M/M, but it gets better, the first few chapters are very cringe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbows_rule/pseuds/rainbows_rule
Summary: Due to an accident, Hinata Shoyo has to move away to Hyogo to live with his aunt.Physically, emotionally and mentally scarred, Shoyo enrolls in Inarizaki High School. He may get better or break down completely.Read to find out what happens.
Relationships: Hinata Shoyo/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Aran Ojiro, suna rintarou/miya osamu
Series: Inarizaki!Hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078673
Comments: 37
Kudos: 231





	1. One

A certain orange haired boy stood at the gates of his high school. He didn't want to be here one bit. He wanted to go back home and be in his mother's embrace but he knew that wasn't happening anytime soon.

It was his first day and under different circumstances he would be bouncing around in excitement with a huge smile on his face but here he was, standing at the gates trying to keep his emotions in. He closed his eyes took a deep breath then exhaled.

After doing that a few he calmed down. 

If you had known him in middle school, you would know that the usual smile that adorned his face was gone without a trace. His eyes no longer their former shine and looked lifeless. And if you looked close enough you could see the large eye bags through thick layers of concealer and that his eyes were still a little red and swollen from all the crying.

'There is no other option is there? I guess I have to do it then.' He thought. The boy was quite early. Looking around he saw that only a few students were there.

With a last few deep breaths Hinata Shoyo stepped into the building where he will be studying for the next three years. A place where he never thought he would go to. A place so far away from his home and his friends.

Little did he know that a new adventure was awaiting him on the other side. An adventure where he will find new people and surprises. Maybe even love?

With that he entered Inarizaki High School.


	2. Two

Third Person PoV 

A yellow-haired boy was seen running like a madman through the streets.

Atsumu PoV

You maybe wondering why I'm running. Well, a certain someone who just happens to be my twin brother didn't wake me up in time. Thank god we didn't have morning practice on our first day or else Kita-san would've killed me.

I finally reached the school gates. It was starting to close. Shit. I made a dash for it. My legs were sore from running for almost 20 minutes. I'm gonna kill that little shot when I see him. I ignored all the shouting from the teachers around and sprinted to my class.

Osamu PoV

I sat here at my desk, staring blankly at the classroom door. 

Three....

Two....

One....

And the door slammed open. There stood my brother in all his glory. His always perfect hair was a mess, he was sweating like anything, his shirt was inside out and was not buttoned up properly, he was panting like he just run a marathon, which he had by the way. I snickered at how stupid he looked at the moment.

He glared at me like that would make any difference. he quickly apologized to the teacher who was in the middle of roll call. After the first period Tsumu excused himself to go to the bathroom.

He came back looking as perfect as always.

it was truly a shame that Suna wasn't in he same class as us. It's hard to dal with a hybrid of a wild raccoon and dog.

I was lucky till lunch time but unfortunately Lady Luck liked messing around. The moment I stepped in he cafeteria I was attacked by a wild beast. Yes you guessed right. It was none other than my annoying brother.

He lunged at me like he was rabid.(which he is but we don't want people to know now do we?) I fell because of the impact. The other students, except for a few and Suna who was filming us, didn't pay much attention to us. 

Atsumu PoV

I raised my fist to punch Samu but my elbow collided with someone's face. I stopped and turned my head to see who it was. 

There stood a boy with orange hair and brown eyes. He held his face with pain evident in his eyes. I saw a little red drip from his chin. My yes widened at that. I let go of Samu's collar and stood up. I was about to apologize when a chill went down my spine.

I shakily turned around and saw Kita-san looking at me with a blank face. Noticing his presence, Samu also stood up.

"Ki-Kita-san! Did-didn't see yo-you th-" I never got to finish my sentence as he walked past me completely ignoring my presence. I sighed. I was getting an earful after this.

Kita-san went to the poor guy who was bleeding and took him to the nurse but not before giving us the 'ill-deal-with-you-idiots-later' look.

Shinsuke PoV 

It was lunch break so I was expecting some kind of fight between the twins because why wouldn't they. It's only the first day of their second year and I'm not ready to deal with them.

Just as I entered the cafeteria I saw Atsumu about to punch Osamu but his elbow hit a poor boy, who was probably in first year, in the face. I sighed and went over to them. 

When the two noticed me, I glared at them. I usually don't mind if they fight unless it gets too much but this time they got someone else hurt. The poor guy probably doesn't even know that this happens on a regular basis and that it best to stay away from them when I happens.

I walked past them and took the now bleeding boy to the nurse.

"I'm really sorry about them. They're always like that. I'm Kita Shinsuke by the way." I told him.   
"It's alright. I'm used to stuff hitting my face and I'm Hinata Shoyo. Nice to meet you Kita-san." I was confused and a bit concerned when he replied.

While walking him to the nurse's office I took in Hinata's appearance. He had bright, curly orange hair, deep brown eyes. His body was on the skinny side but he looked athletic. He must play a sport.

We walked in silence till we reached the office. When we got there I explained the situation to the nurse. 

Once she had treated him, I helped Hinata to reach his classroom. On our way back we tried to make small talk but it didn't help the awkward atmosphere that surrounded us.

Upon reaching his classroom we bid each other goodbye and I told him to take care of himself.

Hinata PoV 

I just wanted to have a normal lunch but no, I got elbowed in the face, got a nosebleed, had a third help me by missing lunch himself and I didn't even get to ask the teachers about the clubs.

All in all I am having a wonderful day.

The rest of the school day was boring. I wanted to get to the boy's volleyball gym to fill the form. I asked a really kind looking girl whose name I learnt was Yuri Hana about the directions for the gym.

Not all who wander are lost but I sure am.

I saw a guy with spiky black hair, he was wearing a volleyball club jacket. He looked like he was in a hurry. I ran over to him as fast as I could.

"Excuse me! Do you know where the volleyball gym is?" I asked while trying to catch my breath. He turned and looked at me with a smile, "Yeah I'm heading over there right now. Come along I'll show you the way."

Atsumu PoV 

"Osamu, Atsumu, come here." Ah yes. Our doom is here. I forgot what happened during lunch. Please spare us Kita-san.

"Hey Suna! If I die you can have all my fan girls." I yelled at our middle blocker.  
"I don't need your pigs!" He yelled back at me from across the gym.

Me and my brother walked over to our captain.

"How many times have I told you not to fight in the cafeteria?"

Our heads were hung low in embarrassment.

"You got someone else hurt. It was the boy's first day and he got hit in the face. He was bleeding. What if it had something more serious or if it was a teacher. If you want fight go fight at home. I don't want this happening again. Oh and you're going to his class tomorrow and apologise to him."

We nodded. Our heads still hung low.

"Now go and warm up."

I went to warm-up and noticed that a particular third year was missing.

"Hey Samu! Where's Aka-"

I never got to finish my question cause I heard the gym door open. In walked Akagi-senpai. He looked way more happy than usual. Did something happen.

"Hey Kita! You'll never believe that we're finally going to have a manager. One who'll actually do the work!"

Now I'm definitely interested. The person walked in.

"It's you!"


	3. Three

Hinata PoV 

I walked in after Akagi-senpai. I looked around and saw a familiar guy with yellow hair. That's right! He's the guy who hit me.

"It's you!"

We both shouted at the same time. I would've never thought that I'd meet him so soon. Then I saw another familiar face.

"Kita-san! You never told me you were part of the volleyball club." I said while walking over to him. I was kinda relieved that someone I knew was here. Kita-san helps me calm down. Even though I just met him today, he provides me a sense of comfort only a mother can provide.

Akagi-senpai is also very friendly. It's hard to believe that it's his last year. He's like the older I never thought I would want but have.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone call my name. It was Kita-san. 

"Hinata-kun. Akagi said that you want to apply for the manager position right? Well how about you have a trial day today and give us an answer tomorrow. The coach is not here at the moment. So you'll have to wait for the form." He explained.

I thought about it. I was going to become anyway. It wouldn't hurt to try out first so I accepted. I didn't have any gym clothes today so I was given the school's gym uniform by another third year, who I think is their ace, called Ojiro Aran.

After I changed the team introduced themselves to me. I already knew Kita-san, Akagi-senpai and Ojiro-san. There was another third year, Omimi Ren. He was a middle blocker. I also met some pretty strong players.

The Miya Twins were. . . . not what I expected them to be. Miya Atsumu, said to be the best setter in high school volleyball was not some great deity or something, he was just baby stuck in a teenager's body. 

His brother, Miya Osamu, seemed like the calm one but he wasn't any better. He would take any opportunity to badmouth his brother. It may not look like that at first glance but he could just as much of a child like his brother.

Suna Rintarō, a middle blocker. He has an incredibly flexible body and uses it block in his own way. He may look like he is just tolerating the twins but he seems to enjoy seeing them fight and often records them.

Akagi Michinari, he was really energetic. The fifteen minutes that I spent with him on the way to the gym we became somewhat friends. You could bond with him in a minute and you wouldn't mind.

Ojiro Aran, he is the weird uncle of the team. He has known the twins since middle school and has managed to stay sane. He deserves an award for that. He is also the ace of the team. He can sometimes keep the team under control.

Kita Shinsuke, he is definitely the mom of the team. He is pretty blunt and you do not want to get on his bad side. He is the only member in the entire team who can keep the twins under control. He is very reliable and kind behind his blunt exterior.

For my first day Kita-san was showing me around Atsumu-san called me.

"Shoyo-kun! Do you have minute?" I looked over to the captain and he nodded. I walked over to the setter.

Third Person PoV 

Hinata walked over to Atsumu. The yellow haired male had a sheepish expression and was holding the back of his neck.

"Um. . . I'm sorry about lunch. I didn't mean to hit you." He mumbled under his breath but Hinata heard him loud and clear.

"That's alright. Accidents happen. I don't blame you anything." He forgave the setter without even blinking. The orange haired boy gave him a smile brighter than the sun.

Atsumu was shocked by the brightness. It was the first time he had seen someone smile so brightly. Then he asked something else.

"Hey you don't sound like from around here."

"Oh that's because I just moved to here from Miyagi." Hinata answered. Before he could say anything else his brother interrupted him.

"Oi! Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna practise?" Osamu asked with his usual deadpanned face. A vein popped on Atsumu's forehead and he turned around to yell back at his brother.

Before he could scream, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Now now we don't have to fight do we? He just asked a simple question." 

There was Hinata in all his glory, trying to reason with Miya Atsumu. From across the court Aran sighed, waiting for the brash twin to retaliate but was surprised when Atsumu just huffed and went to continue his practise.

Aran wasn't the only one who was surprised, everyone in the gym was. Miya Atsumu never listened to anyone when he was angry. But somehow that chibi was able to calm him down.

'We need him as our manager.' Was the thought going through everyone's mind while Suna was recording the whole thing. You know, for blackmail purposes.

For the rest of the practise, everyone saw that Hinata was a really good manager. He re-filled the bottles no matter how many times Osamu chugged down the water. He handed them towels before they could even ask for it as if reading their minds.

Practise finally ended and everyone was tired. Kita stayed behind with Hinata to clean everything up.

"Kita-san, you can head home. Just give me the keys, I'll lock up. You practised really hard today and you're tired. Leave the cleaning to me." Hinata offered with a smile.

Kita didn't want to leave all the work to their newly appointed manager but the look he had on his face made it really hard to say no. Finally he gave in and gave the keys to Hinata and went to change in the club room.

Hinata PoV 

Kita-san left to change so I began to clean up. 

While picking up the stray balls. I stared at one of the balls in my hand. Oh how I wanted to spike but knew that I couldn't. I didn't hear someone call me until they half yelled. I flinched and looked at the door and saw Kita-san standing there.

Shinsuke PoV 

I changed into my school uniform and was about to head home when I remembered that I didn't tell Hinata about the time for morning practise.

I quickly went in the direction of the gym. Hinata was standing in the middle. I was about to call out to him when I saw him looking at a ball in his hand with sad eyes.

I called him a few a few times but he didn't hear me. I raised my voice a little and saw him flinch as he finally heard my calls. He quickly turned to me.

"Y-yes Kita-san? Did you need something?" He asked me while stuttering a bit. I shook my head and answered. "I just wanted to tell you that morning practice begins at 7."


	4. Four

Hinata PoV 

I jumped awake from my nightmare. Those are getting more frequent. I sighed and looked at the clock. 5:00. 'No going back to sleep now.' I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to do my daily routine.

I took a bath and came out of the bathroom at around 5:30. I knew full well that I would be the one to make breakfast and lunch, so I quickly headed downstairs.

While cooking some eggs I started remembering the most horrible moments in my life. 

I was so lost in thought that I forgot bout the food. The slight smell of burning brought me back. I quickly turned off the flame and looked at the now burnt egg. I had no other choice but to throw it away.

I finished making the food and prepared my bento. I was about to sit down and eat when my phone started ringing. I quickly answered it without seeing the caller ID. 'Who is calling me at 5:50 in the morning?'

My confusion was thrown out of the window when I heard a familiar voice which brought a small genuine smile to my face.

Tooru Oikawa.

"Yoohoo! Sho-chan! It's been so long since we talked. How are you?"  
"Yea I'm doing fine but why are you calling me at freaking 6 in the morning? Don't you have to sleep?"  
"Hehe about that..."  
"Tooru I swear if you were up all night watching volleyball matches then I swear to god I'll call iwaizumi-san to kick your butt." I could feel Tooru shivering on the other side.  
"Sho-chan mean! Besides that's not what I called to talk about. I wanted to ask you about how your first day was."  
"And you do that at the crack of dawn? What if I was sleeping?"  
"But you weren't! Now tell me! I'm dying to know!"

I sighed but was unable to hold the small smile that came to my lips. I talked with while eating. Things were going well on his side. I looked at the clock and it read 6:30. I left a little note on the fridge saying that I was leaving and the was in the fridge.

I talked with Tooru till I reached the gym.

"I have to go now Tooru. Thank you for checking up on me. Oh and tell Iwaizumi-san that I said hi."

With that I ended the call. There was no one in sight. I was here early that the time we were supposed to arrive. I took out the gym keys from my pocket and opened the doors.

I thought about what I should. After a few minutes I decided to set everything up so when everyone arrived they could start practising.

Third Person PoV 

Kita was walking to the gym for morning practice. He was confused when he saw rather lights on. 'Did Hinata not lock the gym yesterday?' He thought.

He quickly ran to the door and saw that the net had been set up and the ball cart was out. The towels were out on the bench and some bottles were beside them.

He heard footsteps from behind him so he turned around. There was Hinata walking towards the gym with the rest of the bottles in his hands.

"Hinata-kun? Why are you here so early? We still have 15 minutes before practice starts."  
"I couldn't sleep that's all. You can start warming up if you want. Everything is set up."

Hinata definitely wasn't Kita's favourite kouhai now. Nope not at all.

Hinata went ahead and started walking towards the bench. Everything was fine until Kita heard a sharp hiss. He turned to look at the orange haired boy who was now holding his left leg and had a slightly pained look on his face.

"Hinata-kun are you alright?" Shinsuke tried his best to hide the concern in his voice.

"A-ah I'm completely fine. I just my leg against the bench. Nothing major." The manager tried to play it cool, cursing himself for stuttering. Before Kita could ask anything else, he was cut off by two loud voices.

Wonder who that could be.

Atsumu and Osamu entered the gym, surprisingly not bickering for once. But they were talking about something. Atsumu had the slightest blush on his face while Osamu was giving him a teasing smirk.

Their voice died down after a bit and they joined Kita who had started warming up.

Slowly the gym started to fill. When the coaches entered they were confused to see a new boy helping the others.

Kurosu signalled Shinsuke to come over. 

"Who's the new kid? I don't remember any other first years joining."

"That's Hinata Shoyo. He applied for manager yesterday and helped around a bit. He does his job and somehow managed to Atsumu down so we decided to give him the position. I'm sorry that we didn't ask you first." Kita explained.

"I'm completely fine with someone helping you guys out and taking some burden off your shoulders. If he can do his job properly then I don't mind him being around. I'll give the form before the practice ends. Call him over here would you." Kurosu answered.

Kita went back to practice after telling Hinata to go over to the coach. Shoyo quickly went to the spot where the coach was standing. When he reached there, the orange haired boy bowed in respect.

Kurosu could see that the boy was athletic but was quite short. His legs looked trained to run around. He was not muscly but not too skinny either.

"Come to the faculty office during lunch. I'll give you the form and you fill it on the spot if you like." Kurosu could see the way the boy's eyes sparkled. He let a small adorn his face. It wasn't everyday he saw people that passionate about the sport.

The rest of the morning after practice was nothing special.

After Hinata filled out the form in the faculty office, he wondered around the halls till he reached the cafeteria. He was immediately called over by the team who invited him to have lunch with them.

Shoyo smiled at them as he sat down. He looked at each and everyone of them.

Kita and Ojiro were talking about what they should focus on during practice, Omimi was trying not to laugh at some incident that Akagi was telling him, the second years were in their own little world. Hinata opened his bento to start eating.

The contents of his lunch were quite simple. There were three onigiris, filled with tuna Mayo and a sandwich. He had a carton of orange juice with him.

As soon as the lid was taken off, Osamu's sixth sense of finding good food tingled. He stopped his conversation with Ginjima and looked at Hinata directly in his eyes. The younger boy, as if reading his mind, took one of his rice balls and offered it to him.

Osamu hesitantly took it from his hands and took a bite. The flavours exploded in his mouth and his eyes widened. He closed his eyes and sighed in content. This stopped all the commotion at the table as everyone looked at the two. 

Hinata was smiling at the younger twin while Osamu had a flowery aura surrounding him. Aran sweat dropped at the sight while Atsumu and Suna looked at them in surprise. The food had to really good to put the wing spiker in such a good mood. Atsumu was not jealous that his brother got to eat Hinata's cooking first. Not at all.

Lunch ended and they had to return to their classes. 

School was long and boring as always. Practice also seemed to end quickly today. 

Everybody were done with their changing and cleaning so they started to head home.

Fortunately or rather unfortunately, Hinata and the twins were heading in the same direction. With Hinata walking in the middle, the trio tried to make small talk.

"Shoyo-kun, you said that you moved from Miyagi right? Why?" Our dumbest team member asked. Hearing this question, Hinata's brain and legs stopped working. His head hung low, he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. The Miya twins saw this and stopped a few steps ahead of him.

Osamu being the smarter twin hurriedly said, "Yo-you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." The younger boy's head shot up and he gave both of them a huge smile. But now the brothers could see that the smile was fake. They would have never noticed the facade that their manager wears if Atsumu's question had not caused it to crack a bit.

But they respected his privacy and left it be. 

'They wouldn't be living that close right?' Those were Hinata's thoughts.

————————

Their houses were right next to each other.

'I am doomed.' 

"We'll see you tomorrow Shoyo-kun." Astumu said and went inside his house with Osamu.

Hinata PoV 

I got home and went to take a shower. 'Auntie isn't home yet. I'll make dinner and then I'll go to visit her.' With those thoughts in mind he completed his showering.


	5. Five

Shinsuke PoV 

It has been a week since Hinata joined the team and he was always the first one to arrive and the last to leave. I was growing worried as he started coming with eye bags. He also always seemed to limp after running or walking too much around the gym.

Today when I entered the gym, I was fully expecting Hinata to bounce over to me and greet me. But instead I saw him curled up on the bench. Filled bottles, fresh towels and our red sports bibs folded carefully were on his side.

He was wearing a thin white shirt and shorts like usual but today he also had a knee brace on his left knee. As curious as I was about the brace I let him have his well deserved sleep. 

I checked on him after warming up and saw that he was slightly shivering. I took my jacket and draped it over him.

The gym door was suddenly slammed open by opponents other than the troublesome twins. I glared at them and brought a finger to my lips while pointing towards the sleeping boy. The two silently apologised and went to warm up.

Third Person PoV 

Soon everyone had arrived and they all really wanted to take a picture of the sleeping beauty but Kita's glare was enough to send them away.

Everyone on the team had taken a liking to the young boy. He was so bright and cheerful. Usually after the twins fight, which happened at least once in a day, the atmosphere between them was tense and irritated but the moment Hinata would come their personality would take a 180.

Atsumu was an asshole to everyone (not the team) except Hinata and Osamu would even give him his rare smiles. They would walk home together, laughing and joking.

But being that close to the team and twins had its downsides. 

The fan girls would glare and badmouth him whenever they got the chance. Some of them had a even started to bully him. The first two days Hinata didn't say anything but when he came to the gym with a bruise on his cheek, he had to tell them.

To say that the team was furious was an understatement. Even Kita was mad. If Hinata hadn't stopped them who knows what would have happened.

So after that incident, twins took it upon themselves to take Hinata to his class before and after practice. But that was all they could do. They couldn't be with him during his classes. Of course after seeing the team so furious they refrained from physically harming the boy but that didn't stop them from whispering horrible things about him in the corridors.

The team knew that their manager was uncomfortable with all of this but they were stopped by him before they could do anything about the matter. 

In that small week alone the team had gained some sort of respect for the boy. He could smile even after being treated horribly by everyone. He made it seem like there was nothing wrong at all.

The team was getting worried when the poor boy started coming to practice with eye bags which seemed to be getting bigger each time.

There aren't enough words to describe their relief when they saw Hinata sleeping peacefully during morning practice. Sure there was a lot of work to do with the golden week and Inter-high preliminaries coming but one could only do so much before they break down.

The coach was also happy to see the boy resting. He had seen the boy work hard to help the team be comfortable with everything. The bottles were always filled and there were always enough balls in the cart. Usually it would be Kita doing the work but with Hinata around, it allowed Shinsuke to improve his game and not babysit the team.

—————————

Atsumu saw that Kita's jacket only covered Hinata's torso and not his legs. He took his jacket and draped it over his legs. 

The practice had just ended and the second year setter took it upon himself to wake the small boy. He sat down on the ground in front of Hinata's face and slowly started to brush his fingers through the orange locks.

There was peace in the gym with the occasional squeaking of shoes until the door was slammed open by someone people who were definitely not welcome in the gym during their practice. They were something so primitive and so dumb that they were feared by man for their stupidity. Their voice made banshees cry and go to their mothers for comfort. Their feral nature always came as a surprise to a normal human being.

You may be wondering that how could such a creature exist without any common sense or survival instincts. Well you would be surprised. These creatures that oh-so feared are given a name that suits them so perfectly. A name that can bring shivers down any popular guy's spine. Their name you ask?

Fangirls.

There were about five of them standing by the door, probably to come and Atsumu to have him for themselves. You could hear all the other team members sigh from irritation and annoyance.

The fangirls looked around the gym to find Atsumu. When they saw him with his hands in Hinata's hair they seemed to loose it. Two of them screeched at the top of their lungs while the others gasped.

They quickly made their way towards them but Aran and Kita blocked their path.

Aran had his eyes brows furrowed together, his hands crossed on his chest and an angry look on his face.

Kita on the other hand had a blank face but his eyes seemed lifeless and he was emitting a dark aura which promised death.

During all the commotion, Hinata had jerked up. His eyes wide and unfocuse. He was looking scared, almost as if searching for someone. Atsumu was startled by the sudden reaction but the look on the smaller boy's face made him wrap his arms around him, telling that he was fine and surrounded by friends.

Seeing Atsumu hug Hinata made blood boil inside the fangirls but they were too scared to stand up to the two scary looking players.

"Out." 

That was the only thing Kita said but you could hear that he clearly holding back his anger. No one was allowed to hurt their ball of sunshine on their watch. 

The atmosphere was so tense that even Suna didn't have the guts to record it.

From the back Hinata wriggled out of Atsumu's embrace and walked over to where Kita was standing and gently tugged at the captain's sleeve. Almost immediately the ominous aura disappeared and Kita turned around to look at the young boy.

"Kita-san, it's fine. They didn't mean to do anything bad. They just want to spend time with Atsumu-san." He somehow managed to calm Shinsuke's rage and smiled.

From across the court Akagi and Ginjima released their breath which they didn't realise they were holding.

Hinata has always had dealt with fangirls ever since his first year in middle school. After all being Oikawa Tooru's favourite kouhai and Kageyama Tobio's best friend/rival at Kitagawa Dai-ichi always brought him unwanted attention.


	6. Flashback (Tooru Oikawa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to write flashbacks chapters for everyone in the Kitaichi members every now and then to tell what all happened in their perspective before our storyline begins. I hope you enjoy.

This chapter is a flashback of Hinata's time in Kitagawa Dai-ichi. It will be in Oikawa's PoV.

Enjoy.

—————————

The first day of my third and last year in middle school. I am not happy at all. After injuring my knee during my previous match, I was not allowed to come to practice for the first month of the new term. School had just ended and the club members had already left for practice. I could sit in the gym but I wasn't allowed to play.

The only thing in my mind was to play volleyball and if I couldn't play then I shouldn't be near the court. I also didn't want to go home and just sit around so I wandered around the halls with my bag in on my shoulders. I turned around a corner and bumped into someone.

They fell on the ground from the sudden contact. I took this time to take in their appearance. They seemed like a boy but they have a somewhat feminine body. They were short and had beautiful orange hair. They were on the skinny side but looked athletic.

They looked up at me and took a glance at their face. They had flawless skin with some freckles adorning their cheeks and nose. Their deep brown pools could hypnotise you into drowning in them.

I held out my hand for them to take. They gladly accepted. After standing up they bowed and apologised.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you."  
"That's fine I didn't get hurt at all..."  
"Hinata Shoyo. I'm a first year." They exclaimed in a cheery tone.  
"Well Hinata-kun, I'm Oikawa Tooru. I'm a third year." I could see him freak out and rambling on and on bout hitting a senior and he started to apologise again and again but I just laughed it off.

I began to leave as I wasn't needed anymore.

"Ano Oikawa-san. Could you please show me the way to the volleyball gym. I'm kinda lost since it's my first day." I nearly laughed at his face. It was all red and he was avoiding eye contact and had a sheepish look.

I couldn't hold it in any longer so I burst into a fit of suppressed giggles. This caused his blush to grow darker. 

I finally calmed myself and motioned him to follow me. 

I weaved through the halls and we finally reached the gym. In that short time I learned a lot about Hinata's personality. He was a bright kid, never once did his blinding smile leave his face. He looked like a person who always looked at bright side.

I opened the gym door and walked in with Hinata behind me.

"Oh captain. You know you're not supposed to practice right?" A second year asked.

"Ca-captain!" I heard Shoyo shriek from behind me. I laughed a bit and replied.

"Yeah yeah I know. I just came here to show Hinata to the gym. Besides I can still watch, can't I?"

I sighed and walked over to the bench. There were four new first years joining. I was surprised to see Hinata's name. I thought that he was applying for the manager position.

The other three were Kgeyama Tobio, Kindaichi Kosuke and Kunimi Akira. Kindaichi and Kunimi were taller than Kageyama but the one who stood out the most was Hinata. He was the smallest of us all.

I really didn't think he'd be able to do that much. Of course to make the decision of who stays, I first asked them about their positions and jotted it down.

Kageyama was a Setter.

Kindaichi and Hinata were both middle blockers which surprised since I thought he'd be a Libero.

And finally Kunimi was a Wing Spiker.

We decided to play a small practice match. The four third years vs the first years. Of course I wasn't playing but Hajime was. We put in the replacement Setter, Mura Akito, instead of me. The other third years were Suma Atsushi, Middle Blocker, and Takashi Shiro, Middle Blocker.

The match started with Hajime serving. He jump served and the ball curved at the end but a flash of orange ran to it and received it. Hinata had received the serve, that their libero had trouble with, with complete ease.

The ball was sent to where Kageyama was standing and he set it to Kumini who had began to run. Even from the sidelines I could see the perfection and care in the set. It was almost as if Kageyama had set the ball directly into Kunimi's hand.

The ball slammed on the other side and the first point was given to the first years.

It was Kindaichi's turn to serve and he did a simple serve. Takashi was able to receive it with no problem and Mura set it to Hajime. He intended to slam it down but was blocked by two hands, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, hovering over the net.

The ball dropped on Hajime's side who had his wide. The one who blocked him was none other than Hinata Shoyo. He may be small but he sure was fast and had a spring in his jump. In a game of Volleyball where you always have to look up there are short players like him who sometimes thrive the most.

Most people would take his height as a disadvantage but he used this to his advantage. He made his height and jump his weapon. I looked at him and he had a look of surprise and disbelief on his face while looking at his hands. Or maybe that was just luck and he's plain stupid.

The match continued for a while. Sometimes it was the third years in lead and sometimes it was the first years. I was even more surprised to see Hinata jump higher while spiking than while blocking. His receives where good but he needed more practice. 

Kageyama was a great setter I had to admit. His sets were way too perfect to be true. But he did sometimes order the players around. Hinata seemed like the only one who didn't listen to him and even talked back.

Those two could be a great duo. Kageyama sould do a quick set and Hinata with his speed and jump would be able to hit them. He could also be a great decoy. People would be forced to look out for the freak duo and while doing so the other players will fall in his shadow only to strike at the right time.

Kindaichi and Kunimi were also great. They had height which improved their play. Kindaichi could easily block Takashi's spikes because he could jump so high that his face was almost above the net.

Kunimi seemed like the calm one. He didn't go all out the other three. He conserved his energy for the moments it was truly required. He was careful about where and how much he jumped. He also had great aim and it could be near perfect if he practiced more.

We definitely had some interesting first years.

In the end all of them played three sets. The third years winning by just a few points. To say that I was impressed was an understatement. I had definitely underestimated Hinata. He must have practiced a lot to be this good at blocking and spiking.

We accepted all four of them with open arms.

———————————

A month had finally passed and I could stand on the court once again. I would never admit it out loud but I hella exited to toss to Hinata. The past month I noticed how satisfied and contended he felt whenever some tossed to him. It was this kind appreciation I had never seen before.

———————————

The bond between the first years had also deepened. At first Kindaichi and Kunimi seemed to hate Kageyama because ordered them around too much. But after the first week, Hinata had gained enough courage to fight back, at first he was the only who wouldn't listen but soon the other two first years followed.

Hinata even had the nerve to tell Kageyama that he could order them around as much as he wanted but he would not listen to the setter if he was too rude. With Hinata around the gym seemed to have become brighter.

He had this power bond with people emotionally. If someone was sad he would be there for you with a warm comforting smile, if someone was happy he would make your day brighter. It was like he could manipulate you to feel the way he wanted and honestly it was scary that he succeeded every time. 

He may seem innocent but even I shocked when started to notice that during the practice matches whenever we lost a set he would say a few words the team's spirit seemed to over the clouds.

He helped Kageyama out of his shell of insecurities in just two weeks. He made Kunimi give his best during practice. He had Kindaichi get over his self doubt and show his true potential. It was like we were his puppets and he was the one with the strings.

Nowadays you can see Kageyama smiling freely at some joke that Kunimi made. I was happy that we such great first years to look after the team when we graduate. I could easily see Hinata as the captain in his third year. He always tried hard and it made the people around him to push past their limits without even realising it.

Hinata had also somehow managed to control my fangirls. Usually they would come to watch our practice and would disturb us. It started off as a dare given by Hajime, but everyone's jaw hit the floor when Hinata actually put some sense in their brain and they listened. They now hardly come to practice and it was all thanks to Hinata.  
———————————

We were in middle of practice when the gym door opened. I thought it was another fangirl but instead I saw a small girl who looked like a smaller, female version of Hinata.

Before anyone could speak anything, Hinata appeared out of nowhere, picked up the girl and looked straight in her eyes.

"I told you not to come today. Why are you here. Does mom know? How did you even get in the school grounds? Are you hurt? Did something bad happen?" Hinata fired one question after another. I sweat dropped at that.

"I know did but I wanted to come. Yes mom knows that I'm here. She's the one who dropped me. I'm perfectly fine and mom also said that you have to take me with after your practice ends." The girl, who I assume is a relative of your short middle blocker, replied in a single breath with a bored look on her face.

Hinata groaned in defeated and set her down. He turned and answered all our unasked questions, "This is my younger sister, Natsu. You have bear with her for today since my mom has work. Don't worry she'll just sit on the bench."

We all looked at each and shrugged. It was only a one time thing right?

——————————

Natsu was now like our unofficial mascot.

She would often come to our practice to cheer on her brother. Everyone seemed to love the idea of having to suns around. She would help us from time to time or just sit on the bench.

We even saw how strong the bond between the siblings is. They were inseparable. Their constant smiles never failed to brighten up my day.

By the end of mine and Hajime's third year we had become very close. 

Tobio became the official setter for our team after I graduated and things had never been better. I got in Aoba Johsai without any problems. I met two other first years in the volleyball club there. Hanamaki Takahiro and Mattsukawa Issei. I started calling them Makki and Mattsun cause their names were too long.

We had fun but I had gotten so used to Hinata's and Kageyama's bantering that it was almost too quite for me. All of us from Kitagawa Dai-ichi stayed in touch obviously.

Around January in my second year I got a call from Kageyama at two in the morning. What he said to me. I was afraid that the sun would darken and wither away.

And that is exactly what happened.


	7. Six

Third Person PoV

Practice has been going well for the past few days and the golden week is approaching.

The gym door opened and the coach entered with a paper in his hand. He motioned Hinata, who was writing down the team's progress on the bench, to come over. Kurosu bent down and whispered something in his ear.

The duo smiled at each other and Hinata went out of the gym. The team saw this and were creeped out by it. The coach didn't smile that often and Hinata was the only one who could make him smile that much.

Kurosu was still smiling as he looked through the notes that their manager had taken. Believe it or not, the notes were quite detailed and resourceful. The past few weeks in which Hinata had joined, the team had improved the small mistakes they didn't even realise they were making.

The team felt incredibly uncomfortable under the gaze of their smiling coach. Even Kita. Before anybody could do anything Hinata re-entered the gym with a box in his hands.

"Everyone stop for a few minutes and gather around." Kurosu ordered the team. They stood in a semi-circle around their coach and manager who had a box in his hands.

"Your jerseys are here!" Hinata exclaimed then proceeded to set the box on the ground and open it. Now everyone was interested. The coach called out the names in order and Hinata handed their respective jerseys.

"If they have any problems, tell me right away." Shoyo explained. There was another announcement as well but everyone was too busy talking about their new jerseys. The coach cleared to try and gain their attention.

Key word : try 

Nobody was listening to him. This ticked him off a little. He cleared his throat again but only Kita noticed him. Hinata covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. 

Kurosu still tried to keep a cool head.

Meanwhile Atsumu was boasting to the rest of the second years about how he had a number higher than his brother quite loudly. Everybody eventually calmed down except the blond haired setter. The coach was fuming behind him. The team said their final goodbyes to their asshole.

'Rest in pieces brother.'- Osamu  
'I had fun recording your stupidity.'- Suna  
'At least your fangirls won't annoy us anymore.'- Ginjima   
'You were a huge pain but I will miss you.'- Aran  
'Your role in the team will be honoured in the coming generations.'- Kita   
'We will finally know what peace feels like.'- Omimi

Hinata on the other hand couldn't hold the surprise in any longer.

"We're gonna have practice match with Itachiyama next Wednesday!" He dropped the bomb. This got Atsumu's attention. He looked at the small manager with an amused expression. The coach sighed at his excitement, his previous anger forgotten now taken over by amusement.

The others were taken aback by the news. Sure they had played quite a few practice matches the powerhouse school but that was usually after the Inter-High Nationals. Nevertheless they were excited to go against the team with the number two ace in the country.

"We will be going to their school on Wednesday after school. We'll leave around 4. Be ready." Kurosu explained further. Hinata was almost hopping up and down with barely controlled enthusiasm.

The team was quite surprised to him like that. Sure their manager was energetic but he never bounced up and down, buzzing like a bee. It was unexpected but welcomed. Nobody denied that he looked quite cute.

After discussing a few more things, everybody continued with their practices.

Today had been a tiring day for everyone. They were preparing for the upcoming game and Intef-High. Hinata was trying his best to keep the team in a good mood.

Everyone soon parted ways. The twins noticed that Shoyo wasn't coming with them instead was going in the opposite direction.

"Sho-kun? Aren't you gonna come with us?" Atsumu asked out of pure curiosity.

"Ah Atsumu-san. I have to go visit someone. You guys go on ahead. I'll probably come back late."

This got the interest of both the brothers. Osamu wanted to ask more but he respected Hinata's privacy. So before his idiotic twin could ask another question he dragged him away by the collar of his uniform.

Atsumu PoV 

Does Sho-kun have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend maybe? Man I really thought I had a chance. I really like him but I don't he likes me that way.

Why did Samu drag me away anyways. I wanted to talk to Sho-kun more.

"You like him, don't you?" Samu asked me out of nowhere. I whipped my head head in direction. I stuttered out a reply but I knew that my face was really red, giving away my tue feelings.

Samu had a brow raised in question. I sighed. 'There's no escape from my own twin is there?'

"Kinda. He makes me feel all weird inside. I get the same feeling when I play volleyball."

Samu snickered at my reply. Soon it was full blown laughter. 

"Yo-you should see your face. You look so stupid. Like a lovesick puppy." He managed to get that out before continuing to laugh. I stared at him in confusion. Samu rarely ever laughed like that. Even at home. Was my face really that pathetic.

My own thoughts furled my anger towards my brother. An irk mark appeared on my forehead and we bickered like children on our way home.

Upon reaching our house. I noticed that the door was still locked. 'Mom isn't home yet.' I thought. Of course I had a spare key with me just in case. Mom worked hard and so did dad. They both worked their asses off just so that Samu and I could achieve our dreams.

I admired them for that.

I opened the door and went to freshen up in my room while Samu reheated some leftovers in the fridge for dinner. We had a pretty nice family if you asked me.

While showering I let my thoughts wander to a certain orange haired boy. Wonder what he's doing right now.

Third Person PoV 

'It has been a since I visited her. I wonder how she would react if she was awake.' These were the thoughts going on in Hinata's mind.

He finally reached the hospital where she was admitted.

He went to receptionist desk to greet the nurse there. She was very kind to him whenever he had visited the hospital the past month. She had Mikoto Miya written on her name tag and had beautiful brown hair that were always in a bun.

"Ah Sho-kun. Long time no see. I thought you would visit sooner." She asked me in a motherly tone.

"School and practice is a lot to handle. We finished early today so I thought I'd visit. How is she anyway? Anything out of the ordinary?" Hinata replied.

"She's not getting worse but she's not getting any better either. A visit from you perhaps brighten her up." The nurse insisted.

"Miya-san you give me too much credit. She'd be far better without me." Hinata muttered under his breath but the said nurse heard him clearly. She sometimes worried for the poor boy's mental health.

"Well I shouldn't keep you any longer. Go on. You know where she is." Mikoto replied with a soft smile, swallowing her worries for now.

"Hai~" with that Hinata walked off to the room 243.

He hesitated to open the door but gained his courage after a few seconds. He gently unlocked the door and peeked his head in, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Nacchan. How're you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t write Kita crying but I just didn’t ow how to handle it in the plot that I have in mind. Sorry if you wanted to see it.
> 
> Also I’m thinking of starting a Haikyuu one-shot book on AO3 where you guys can request me to write stuff. And since AO3 does not have a private chat you can message me on Instagram. My username is @rainbows.rule23.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account under the name @samanthagrimpitch. If you’re not on Instagram you can message me there as well.


	8. Seven

Third Person PoV 

Miya Household

It was around 11pm when Mikoto returned from her shift. She entered the house as quietly as she could only to find the two idiots of her sons arguing in the living room. She could only sigh in frustration. Sometimes she wished that her sons would be more cooperative with each other.

The twins hadn't noticed their mother's presence yet. So when they felt a hand on their shoulders they screamed at the top of their lungs.

Hinata Household

Hinata and his aunt, Hinata Ashura, both had a tiring day. They had also stayed up late talking about Natsu's condition. They finally went to their respective bedrooms and were about to sleep when they heard ear-piercing scream from the house next door.

Shoyo sprang out of his bed and hurriedly climbed down the stairs. He was really sleepy and still in his pyjamas. He saw his aunt climb down the stairs as well. He rushed out of the house and knocked on his neighbour's door without paying much attention to the name written on the the side.

He heard a two loud thuds from inside and a few seconds later Atsumu opened the door. His hair was mess and he had a few scratches on his face.

When he opened the door, the last thing he expected to see was Hinata in his bunny pyjamas without a shirt on. He was trying his best not to blush. The setter had to admit. Hinata did look kinda cute.

"Sho-kun, what are ya doin' here? It's quite late." He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I was about to go to sleep but I heard someone scream so rushed out to find out what happened. Now that you reminded me what exactly happened?" Hinata explained.

Atsumu felt a wave of embarrassment take over him. He remembered exactly why he screamed along with his brother. Their mom's sudden appearance scared them out of their wits.

Before he could say anything Atsumu was shoved to the side by none other than his darling little brother. Osamu stood with the support of the door frame.

"My dear older brother here got scared a little and screamed like a little girl. It was quite fun to watch in my opinion."Osamu explained with a mischievous smirk on his face.

Atsumu, after regaining his balance, gave a look of utter disbelief. He would have never imagined that Osamu would betray him like that.

"Oh ok. I'm gonna go sleep now. *Yawn* If your gonna cause chaos then I advise you to keep it down." Hinata replied nonchalantly. He was too sleepy to deal with those noisy twins right now.

He simply turned around and left the scene. He didn't seem to notice the absence of his shirt, leaving the few scars on his back exposed. This didn't go unnoticed by the twins.

Before Osamu could stop his brother from doing anything stupid, Atsumu had already asked about the scars.

"Sho-kun, what are those scars on yer back?" The blond setter asked.

"Hmm? Oh these? I got in a car accident when I was small. It's nothing major." Shoyo explained with a smile on his face. With that Hinata took his leave and got the rest he deserved.

——————————

The next day came and went with the blink of an eye.

During the end of practice, Hinata went to talk to Kurosu. 

"Coach, I won't be coming to morning practice tomorrow.I'm going to visit some friends back in Miyagi since it's the weekend. I hope it's ok." Hinata asked for permission.

"Of course it's fine. Ya need to spend some time with yer friends. I'll be able to handle these hooligans for a few hours." Kurosu reassured the young manager while giving side glances to the second years.

"Thank you coach. I'll wrap everything up for today then." With that Hinata hopped away to the storage room to get the mops. The third years who had heard the conversation of those two were on deep thought. Especially Kita.

Ever since Hinata had joined the twins were easier to control. Would they really be able to survive a few hours without their impulse control? Kita doubted it. Without giving this more thought he went to help Shoyo with the cleaning.

"Ya must really miss yer friends if yer that exited to see them." Kita tried to start a conversation. Somehow around Hinata he didn't feel socially awkwar like he sometimes did out of the court. He felt at ease. It was easy to start a conversation with the younger boy. He always had something to say about any topic. Kita admired that ability.

"Yeah I am. They've helped so much. I owe them a lot." Hinata answered with a lot of poorly hidden excitement. Kita almost chuckled at his energy.

They finished after a few minutes and closed the gym. Atsumu and Osamu were waiting for Hinata at the school gates. Kita and the trio said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Hinata had wished that the topic about his scars wouldn't be brought up and thankfully it didn't. He enjoyed his time with twins.

When he got home he started packing for his little two day trip and went to sleep contented.

—————————

Kageyama PoV 

It's been nearly a month since I last met Shoyo. I hope he's doing fine. 

Well I should get going. I do have morning practice today.

———————

I reached the gym and greeted the two third years currently present.

"Good morning Daichi-san, Suga-san."

"Good morning Kageyama" they greeted me back.

Soon everyone had come and we started a small practice match among ourselves. Golden week was coming and we had a training camp with our rivals, Nekoma. I couldn't wait to play against that powerhouse team.

I heard gym door open but didn't pay any attention since Asahi-san went to check. 

I was drinking from my bottle when someone jumped on me from behind. I balanced myself and looked behind to see orange locks and a blinding smile.

"Tobio! Long time no see!"


	9. Eight

Kageyama PoV 

"Tobio! Long time no see!"

Where did he come from?! Isn't he supposed to be in Hyogo!?

"Oi boke! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. Shoyo jumped off my back and grabbed the back of neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Oh come on Yamayama! You should be happy to see me. And I'm gonna stay the weekend. Seriously! Is that how you greet your best friend?" He explained with a pout. I could only sigh.

"The King has friends? I would have never thought that it was possible for someone like you to be able to do that."(come on, we all know who said that) That beanpole Tsukkishima commented.

Before i could say anything Shoyo stepped in front of me.

"Hey I don't know who you are but don't say such things about my no.1 setter." I blushed slightly at his reply. I told him not to call me that.

"You kinda look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere. Which middle do you go to?" Suga-san asked from beside Daichi-san. I snickered at his question.

"Hey! I may be short but I'm a high schooler. I went to Kitagawa Dai-ichi with Tobio. I was the captain and ace of the volleyball team in my third year." Hinata explained with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Oh now i remember! You were that shorty running all over the court and hit those freaky quicks!" Tanaka-senpai exclaimed while pointing at Hinata. Hearing that someone recognise an compliment him, I could see his ego rise off the charts.

I shook my head with a little smile on my face. Thank goodness he hasn't changed one bit since that. 

"So which team do you play for now?" Daichi-san asked and I could feel the bubbly aura around Shoyo slowly disappear. He still kept a smile on his face but I knew it was fake.

"I quit after middle school. I wasn't that good anyway." He said. I felt sad. I know what happened and he's really strong to still be able to smile without a care in the world.

Suga-san also seemed to notice the change in Shoyo's behaviour.

"Which high school do you go to anyway Hinata-kun?" He asked, trying to change the subject. Hinata saw this and gave Suga-san a grateful look.

"I go to Inarizaki in Hyogo. I'm the volleyball club's manager." Shoyo answered. His usual sunshine smile back.

"Inarizaki!? They have the best high school setter in Japan." Asahi-san exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Best setter? You hear that King? Your shorty got himself a new and better setter than you." Tsukkishima commented again. This guy really ticks me off.

"I wonder if this shorty could hit one your King tosses." He added.

"I'll show you. Tobio! Set for me!" Hinata said as took off his jacket.

"Oi Shoyo! I don't think you be jumping! It's only been a month!" I tried to warn him but all he gave me was that determined gaze and I knew that I couldn't talk him out of this.

I sighed and looked at Daichi-san for permission. He simply shrugged. Taking that as a yes I went an stood beside the net ready to set.

Third Person PoV 

Hinata tossed the ball to Kageyama and ran ahead, after a moment he jumped and Kageyama set the ball directly into his hands. Hinata slammed the ball down with respectable power.

He landed on his two feet an the others, minus Kageyama, looked at him wide eyes. Tobio smirked because Tsukkishima's eyes were the widest. He really shouldn't have underestimated Hinata.

Hinata suddenly fell on the floor holding his left leg. He had pained look on his face. Kageyama's smirk fell and rushed towards his friend's side. The others also surrounded him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that." He looked at Kageyama with a sheepish look. 

"Boke! I told you not to do it. When will ever listen to me!" Tobio scolex the orange haired boy.

"Well I can't have people look down on my friends." Hinata argued back. 

"That also doesn't mean that you hurt yourself in the process!" Kageyama barked back. This seemed to shut Hinata up.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and turned to the others and bowed.

"Sorry for interrupting your practice. I'll sit on the bench. I have to go back home with Kageyama." Hinata explained.

"Are you his boyfriend or something? I mean you are staying at his home and he seems to care about you a lot." Karasuno's hyper libero asked.

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other as if having a silent conversation. Kageyama shrugged his shoulders and Hinata turned to the others.

"We dated for a like a month back in middle school but we are better off as friends." Hinata said.

"Kageyama dated someone this cute!? Lucky!" Tanaka exclaimed. The sudden comment made Hinata blush. He wasn't used to compliments other than a certain brown haired setter.

After that little talk Shoyo sat down on the bench and watched the others practice. He occasionally helped Kiyoko with the towels and bottles. Those two got around pretty well.

Hinata could hear Tanaka and Nishinoya fanboy over Kiyoko in the background but she didn't seem to mind so he ignored it as well.

By the end him, Kiyoko and Suga had bonded pretty well. Him and Suga talked about ways to improve their play and as they both had experienced being the mom of their teams, the noisy second year duo named them the 'Moms'.

After everyone had changed, Hinata and Kageyama bid their goodbye and went over to the setter house.

"Does my mom know you're staying?" Tobio asked.

"I had already talked to your mom about me staying for the weekend. When I got there she said that you were at practice so I came over. Sorry if I interrupted you guys." Hinata clarified.

After about fifteen minutes of walking and catching up. The duo finally reached their destination.

"Wait a second. You like him!?" Kageyama exclaimed.

"Yeah but I don't think he likes me that way." Hinata sulked.

"Don't worry you're pretty cute. I can't deny that fact. He should be happy to have you as his boyfriend." Kageyama assured him while opening the door. They greeted Mrs.Kageyama who was happy to properly greet Shoyo after a month.

After Tobio was done changing they wondered what to do. They decided to surprise Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi who Hinata hadn't met yet.

They told Tobio's mother that they were going out and walked to the Oikawa residence.

Hinata knocked on the door and hid his small body behind Kageyama.

Tooru opened the door. His hair were wet and he had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Oh Tobio-chan. Why the sudden visit?" He asked while tilting his head to the side.

Oikawa PoV 

I just got home from practice and went to take a shower. Mom and dad were on a business trip so I was alone. When I got out, I heard someone knock on the door. I quickly put on some clothes and wrapped a towel over my shoulders.

When I answered the door, Tobio was standing there. I was confused. It want that we didn't hang out but he always called me beforehand.

"Oh Tobio-chan. Why the sudden visit?" I asked out of pure curiosity. Tobio opened his mouth to answer but a blob of orange came from behind him and engulfed me in a hug. I stumbled from the sudden force but didn't fall down.

I looked down to see Hinata smiling up at me. My mind went blank.

"Sho-chan! When did you get here? Why didn't you call me? Are you staying the night and if you are then where?" The series of questions left my mouth before I could stop myself.

Hinata let go of me and answered, "I got here in the morning. I'm staying the weekend at Tobio's and I didn't call you because I wanted to surprise you." He completed with a smile and I formed an O with my mouth.

"Wait! That means that you're gonna hang out with us right!?" I asked excitedly. I was pretty sure I looked like a puppy. He nodded energetically. I let them in and told them to wait for a while I changed into something nice.

We arrived at Iwaizumi's house and his mother opened the door. To say that she was happy to see Hinata was an understatement. Her and Hinata had been a pretty unexpected duo but they bonded over different types of food. 

Hajime's reaction was pretty similar to mine. He really cared about Shoyo like his own brother. From there we went to pick up Kindaichi and Kunimi. They had also been pretty close yo Shoyo.

Kindaichi was all teary eyed upon Shoyo but the most unexpected was Kunimi's reaction. When his older sister opened the door, he was standing a little behind with a video game console in his hands. The moment he saw Shoyo, he dropped the console. He ran towards him and embraced him.

It was very sweet to watch. 

Third Person PoV 

The five of them spent those two days engulfed in joy. By the end of their second day, they had forgotten all about that incident. When they parted ways Hinata told Kageyama to go ahead and that he wanted to visit someone.

Tobio understood and went home.

Hinata walked and walked until he was standing in of two stones with names and dates written on them. He looked at the stone sadly.

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have an idea for a Bungou Stray Dogs fanfic but I don’t whether to put my OC in the Port Mafia or Armed Detective Agency. Pls help me decide!


	10. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of time differences in the chapter so it maybe a little hard to understand.

Third Person PoV 

"Hey mom. Hey dad."

Hinata said while looking at the gravestones with tears ready to spill in his eyes. He hasn't cried since his mother's funeral.

"I hope everything is going well up there. Nacchan is doing fine, just sleeping. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

He slowly sat down with his back against his mother's grave.

"But if you guys feel lonely and want her to spend time with you up there. I wouldn't mind as long as you look after her."

Big fat tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He let his mind wander back to that dreaded day. The day they lost a match.

WHAM!

The ball landed on their side of the court, indicating that their opponents, Shiratorizawa Academy, had won the finals.

All players from Kitagawa Dai-ichi had despaired looks on their faces. 

They had lost. The third years won't be able to play again. They've lost their chances of ever going to Nationals.

They would've dwelled on these thoughts longer if it wasn't for their captain, Hinata Shoyo. He clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention. Their captain still held a soft, comforting smile on his face even after their loss. He had tears in the corners of his eyes but he held an aura of pride and comfort.

"Come on. We have to thank everyone for cheering on us. We wouldn't have gotten that far without them." He turned his back on them and walked on ahead. His back was hunched, all his teammates knew that he was crying but their sense of respect grew for him by the second.

They thanked the cheering squad and grabbed their stuff to get to the bus.

Everyone except Hinata were asleep on their way back. He was disappointed in himself for letting his team down. 'If I had moved a little more faster. If I had jumped a little higher. I could've blocked that ball. But I was too weak.' 

The tears were flowing freely again. He didn't know when he dozed off but he woke up because someone was shaking his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see his fellow third years. They were all looking at him with soft eyes.

They could clearly see the dried tears on Hinata's cheeks and figured that he cried himself to sleep.

Once awake, Hinata paid no attention to his sore body and lead the team to the gym. They still had one last meeting left before the third years retired from the team. After the conformation of the new captain and vice-captain. The coach asked Hinata to give some words of encouragement.

"Just because Kitaiichi lost this year doesn't mean we'll lose every time. You guys are a strong team and if you practice hard enough I have no doubt that you'll make it to Nationals. Take today's match as a reminder that natural talent isn't the only thing you need to win but if you sharpen your skills enough you'll get a sharp katana from the blunt blade."

With that Hinata sat down next to Kageyama. After a few more words from the coach, the gym door was opened. Hinata's mother, Hinata Akiko, and Natsu were standing there.

Those didn't usually come to pick him up but they knew that today's match was on an important day and losing it created more damage than the boy let on.

Natsu ran up to her brother and hugged him as tightly as her small arms could. Shoyo hugged her back. This caused the dams to break down and once again tears flowed freely. The rest of the team minus the third years were surprised to see their sunshine captain to cry but they were happy that at least once their beloved captain showed his true emotion to them.

Hinata bid his goodbyes to the team and went with his mom and sister.

"I guess we're gonna dad's grave after dinner." He asked his mom. His voice just above a whisper. Their father, Soma Ayumu, died a month before Natsu was born. It had been quite hard on his mother but she pulled herself together and managed to raise two children on her own.

"Yes. Don't worry sweety. He's proud of you. Even if you didn't win today's match, you have it your all and that's what he would have wanted."

The tears came down even faster and Hinata gripped his shirt where his heart was. He didn't want to be left alone

"Why mom? Dad?" He asked. His voice breaking with every word he spoke.

"Why did you have to leave? Why can't I be with you? I don't wanna be alone. Please come back. Please." Hinata was now sobbing without any restraint. He let his emotions, that he kept behind a mask, run free. All the grief and pain and anguish he felt. He let it all out.

The three Hinatas were driving downhill with a peaceful silence between them. The only noise was the occasional snore from the now asleep Natsu.

But this peaceful atmosphere didn't last long as a truck appeared behind them out of nowhere and hit their car. Both the vehicles collided with such force that their car was sent spiralling downwards from the edge of the road.

On instinct Hinata grabbed his sister and held her protectively in his arms but it seemed that fate had other plans for them. While the car was tossing and turning, Shoyo's back hit the door and he fell out. The trees and their branches leaving scratches and deep gashes all over his body. One thick branch impaled his left knee.

Even during this, the car didn't stop.

But when it did, it instantly burst into a huge heap of red and yellow. Enduring all the pain, Hinata ran down the hill as fast as he could. He managed to take Natsu out before she got any more serious burns but the place where his mom once was had now become nothing but ashes.

Hinata could see black spots in his vision and collapsed there, a single tear escaping his eyes.

The day many years ago when he lost his dad also became the day when he played his last volleyball match and the day he lost the rest of his family.

The next time Hinata regained consciousness was when was in a hospital or at least he though it was. He slowly opened his eyes, the memories of the past events slowly coming back.

His eyes opened wide and he tried to sit up but his body was too heavy. He tried to move his fingers but he couldn't do anything. Soon his eyes became heavy as well and he drifted back into unconsciousness.

It had been a few days since the last time Hinata had gained consciousness. His teammates had found out about his condition and would visit him everyday. The ones who were worried the most were Kageyama, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi. They came the moment school ended and stayed till the visiting hour ended.

One day when Kageyama arrived to visit, he saw Hinata awake and having a talk with the doctor. His eyes were wide and you could see the pain in them. Tobio knew what they were talking about. His condition.

Hinata had torn a lot of muscles around his left knee. They were near impossible to be brought back to their original state. He would be able to walk but his physical, especially leg activity had to limited. He shouldn't jump until at least two months had passed.

Now about the rest of the people in the car crash.

When the paramedics arrived, Akiko had burned to the point of no recognition. She was already dead the moment the blast occurred.

Natsu's condition was more complex. She suffered some third degree burns but she didn't had have many wounds on her. But she had hit herself quite badly and put herself in a coma. The doctors tried their best but they could only stabilise her. They didn't know if or when she would wake up.

Kageyama thought it was best to wait outside so he sat down on the bench outside his friend's room. 

When the doctor come out of the room, he had a sad look on his face. He looked at Tobio but soon averted his eyes. The setter entered the room to see the most heartbreaking scene. Hinata was laying on his bed with tears streaming down his face. He had a bracelet in his hand, most probably Natsu's. he couldn't a move a muscle to get up. He looked so vulnerable. Tobio hated seeing look like that.

It had been a few weeks since Hinata woke up. He took now take few steps before needing to sit back down. He still kept the bracelet with him. It fit him but he preferred to keep it in a drawer. His aunt came to visit to him from Hyogo and proposed the idea of him moving in with her.

Without much choice Hinata agreed. 

The four closest to him spent all the time they could with their sunshine. When the funeral came, Hinata could walk with little to no problem. His school work was brought by Kageyama and Kunimi.

Hinata rarely smiled nowadays. He wore a blank look at all times. It made look like a lifeless doll. But things got a bit better. When he came to school to give his final exams, his classmates welcomed him with warm smiles. He passed the entrance exam for Inarizaki as well. Natsu was transferred to one of the best hospitals in Hyogo by his aunt and condition was stable.

He really wanted to attend Karasuno with Kageyama but he knew that wasn't possible. The hardest thing was to say goodbye to his friends. They had helped him get through a tough time without him asking for help. He promised himself that he'll pay them back no matter what.

He moved away a week before his school started.

Hinata had to catch to Hyogo so he quickly wiped his tears and headed to Kageyama's house. There Mrs.Kageyama mage him some dinner for the trip and dropped him off at the station. He hugged both of them goodbye and boarded his train.

'I hope the team survived without me. I feel bad for leaving them to Kita-san.' Those were his last thoughts before he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Ten

Third Person PoV 

Hinata got home around 2 in the morning so he decided to go to the morning practice a little late than usual. Surely no one would mind.

Oh how wrong he was.

He entered the gym to see all the first and second years having a water fight. The third years and coach were nowhere to be seen. The ground and their clothes were wet. The balls were lying around the court and net was in the water.

Atsumu had a mop and a bucket as a helmet. Osamu was using his mop as a spear and threw it at Ginjima who was using the ball cart as a shield. Suna was recording the whole while throwing water at everyone. Riseki Heisuke a first year seemed to be having a mid life existential crisis and was trying to hide in the corner.

Nobody had noticed Shoyo's presence by the door and continued their fight.

"What the fuck?"

These words seemed to echo throughout the gym stopping everyone in their tracks. They slowly turned their heads to see their manager with an indescribable expression on his face. 

That was the moment, the volleyball club knew that their doom was coming.

Hinata stood by the door, his eyes closed and eyebrows twitching in barely controlled anger.

"I leave you alone for two days and this is what I get upon coming back? Do you know how hard it is for Kita-san and me to keep only two idiots at bay? And then you do this. Do you know how much time it takes Kita-san to clean the floor everyday after you guys leave? I'm not telling you to not have fun. I'm telling you to have fun with limits."

Shoyo lectured the team with his hands crossed over his chest. The team knew that their manager and captain worked hard to keep the gym in tip-top condition. After Shoyo had joined Shinsuke had gotten more time to practice than take care of the team's needs. 

Hinata sighed after looking at the disheartened faces of the players.

"Go change into your uniforms. I'll clean this up."

Everyone's head instantly shot up. They had caused this mess and now Shoyo had to be the one to clean it.

"But Sho-kun..." Before Atsumu could complete his sentence he was shut up by single death glare from the short boy. Everyone felt chills down their spine upon seeing the glare. Who knew the sweet, energetic boy could be this scary.

"I said to go change. Get going."

His voice had lost all its previous softness and was now harsh and commanding, leaving no room for arguments. Slowly everyone went change. 

Hinata rolled up his sleeves and grabbed the only mop that wasn't wet. He started with cleaning the access water on the ground then proceeded to pick up the balls and wipe them. He took the slacked net off the ground and spread it on the bench to dry.

He was halfway done when the third years and coach came back. They were shocked to see this much destruction. Kita quickly deduced what happened and was about to take another mop to start cleaning when Hinata stopped him.

"You're all very tired from the practice. I'll clean this up, you guys go change." Shoyo had a smile on his face but the tone he spoke in left no room for protests. Kita sighed and motioned the other third years to follow him.

In the club room, the troublemakers were discussing on how to apologise when the door opened to reveal an a very eerily calm Shinsuke. They shivered from the look they received but they knew they were in for a treat because their captain and were now here.

While the boys were being lectured, Hinata had completed the cleaning. His leg was aching like anything and he would die to sit down right there. Since they had two days before their practice match with Itachiyama, Hinata wanted to find more about the players and decided to ask the coach who was still giving an earful to the troublemakers.

"Uh Coach. I wanted to know about the team we're going up against. So if you could just brief me about them, it would be really nice." Shoyo asked with a smile. The ones being lectured were internally thanking him for saving them. An angry coach was a force to be reckoned with.

"Sure. I'll tell ya about them after school. You have go to yer classes now." Shoyo nodded in agreement and went to change in his uniform.

The moment he closed the club room door, his feet gave away from under him. The pain was unbearable. Walking around Miyagi with his friends, spiking that ball and now having to clean the court was too straining for his knee. He laid on the floor a few seconds before getting changed. He put on his knee brace under his pants and got out before people came looking for him.

—————————

School was the same as always. Girls glaring Hinata just for existing but too scared to do anything because then they would have to face the volleyball team's wrath. It wasn't uncommon to see the Miya twins act as bodyguards for the orange haired boy.

School ended and it was time for practice.

Shoyo and the coach were discussing about their opponents and some strategies to use against them. There also a few videos for reference.

"Itachiyama is a school that almost always makes to the Finals in Nationals. Sakusa Kiyoomi, one of the top three spikers in the country goes there along with Motoya Komori claimed to be the best Libero in the country. Their captain is also someone we should be wary of."

Their talk went on for the rest of the practice.

After practice Hinata decided to go visit Natsypu before it gets too late.

He arrived the hospital and greeted Mikoto as usual and went to his sister's room.

"Hey Nacchan. It's been a while huh? I went to visit your favourite Tobio-nii in weekend. He said he missed you a lot. Even Tooru-nii is worried about you. Why don't we surprise them when you wake up? You'd like that right?"

Shoyo continued to have a one sided conversation with his sister. He held her small hand in his and never once let go. Before long his eyes got droopy and he fell asleep there.

The visiting hours ended a long time ago. Mikoto was starting to get worried about Hinata so she went go check on him. She slowly opened the door.

"Shoyo-kun are ya..." She never got to finish sentence as she saw the most adorable thing in the world. Shoyo was sleeping with his head on the edge of the bed and his hand tightly wrapped around his sister's. She almost squealed at the sight.

She quickly took a photo before waking Hinata and telling him that he should head home. She sometimes wondered how someone could be so pure and yet have suffer through so much.


	12. Flashback(Iwaizumi Hajime)

Ever since Tooru got hurt last month, I've been worried about. More than I'd like to admit. He fakes his smiles more often and his happy isn't there anymore. Today was our first day of the new year and he wasn't in the gym yet. 

Even if Tooru was hurt he would still come and watch but right now he isn't here and I am getting bad feelings. I was about to excuse myself to look for him when the door opened. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. I let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief upon seeing him alright.

But Tooru wasn't alone, a small orange haired boy entered after him. One of the second greeted him while informing the others of Oikawa's presence. The small boy behind seemed to be freaked out about that fact.

I got a better look at his face and took in his features. He was cute no doubt. I hope Tooru didn't do anything to him. The boy was holding a sheet of paper behind his back which read 'Club Registration'. Was he going to be our manager. It would be nice to have one.

The boy who soon introduced himself to be Hinata Shoyo said that he wanted to join the team. We already had three newbies. They were all tall and fit to play the sport but this was way too short to be playing any position other than libero.

What shocked me even more was that Hinata said that he was a wing spiker. I had to say, I really wanted to see him play. We have some pretty interesting first years don't we. Tooru suggested a practice match. One team being the first years and the other team consisting me, Suma Atsushi, Takashi Shiro and Mura Akito. We were a strong team.

To start the game I served at the edge of the court. No one would've been able to receive it but the shorty did. I was surprised and impressed. We played a few rallies then I saw the most astonishing thing.

Kageyama set to the Hinata and he seemed to fly. The ball smashed down before anybody could comprehend what was happening. My team was still in shock about what we had seen. We became more wary of those two but they still managed to surprise us. Shoyo made a wonderful decoy and he could do quicks with his unnaturally high jump.

In the end we won but barely. If these first years could polish their skills more, we have hopes to go the finals and maybe even beat Shiratorizawa.

After that ma we accepted the application forms from the four. They were all interesting but the one who intrigued me the most was Hinata Shoyo.

After he joined, Tooru seemed to be drawn towards him. I don't blame any of them. Shoyo is like a magnet who attracts people towards him due to his sunshine nature. Tooru was also smiling more and his happy aura was back.

Whenever we where practicing, Hinata would give his all and something about it made us do the same. He also managed to make Kageyama, the most introverted person I have ever seen, open up to the team and even ask us for advice.

By far Hinata was the best thing that happened to the team. The coach was always in a good mood whenever he was around. Oikawa's noisy fangirls actually listened to him and left us practice in peace. He was also able to see the small mistakes we made while playing which otherwise we would've never noticed. This trait of his made us Improve a lot.

I bonded with him quite well. He had this bubbly aura which made it hard to ignore him. 

One thing which was scary about him was how he handled situations emotionally. If someone was sad or dejected, it would take him less than a minute to lighten up their mood. I have experienced this firsthand.

He quickly became the greatest decoy we ever had. We won many matches but still lost against Shiratorizawa. 

Hinata hardly ever showed much emotion which was surprising considering he was always smiling. But that was all he ever did. The only time he ever cried was when we lost a match. His spikes weren't that powerful but he made up for that with his speed.

After sometime he become a little brother to me. I could see him becoming the captain of the team in his last year.

The first years become close pretty quickly. Hinata was the glue, Kageyama was the unintentional jerk, Kindaichi was the must protect baby and Kunimi was their impulse control. It was nice the, hanging out together outside the gym.

Tooru was obviously the captain and I was the vice captain which meant that I had to stop him from getting punched in the face.

——————————

The first day Natsu came to watch our practice, I realised how caring Hinata was to his sister. He had talked about her a few times and had also called her a little devil but he genuinely cared about her.

After that, Natsu came almost everyday. She would help us around and since we didn't have a manager, she was given the unofficial position. 

———————————

The day we graduated from middle school was a sad day. 

Tooru obviously cried and hugged each and everyone from the team. Me on the other had managed to keep a brave face on but after the ceremony, I got away from the group unnoticed to a secluded area. I really wanted to cry. These people had a special place in my heart and I may never be able to see them again.

After a minute I was full on sobbing when slender arms made their way around my waist from behind. I stopped for a minute and looked back to see Shoyo hugging me with a soft look on his face.

At that moment I didn't care if he saw ma crying but I needed that hug. I turned around and engulfed him. I was crying in his shoulder, snot and tears stained his shirt but all he did was gently rub circles on my back while whispering comforting words in my ear.

At that moment, even though he was shorter than me, his small figure provided me with warmth and comfort.

After fifteen minutes or so, we rejoined the ceremony. Nobody had seemed to notice our absence so that was great. He never asked about that incident and I was grateful for that. He knew I just needed a shoulder to cry to cry on without being interrogated later and that's exactly what he provided.

————————

Two years after I had started high school at Aoba Johsai, I got a call from Tooru at three in the morning. I would've been mad at him but the news he told me replaced my anger with worry.

Worry for the boy who was always smiling and comforting others. The boy who lent others a shoulder to cry on without asking for anything else.

I practically jumped out of my bed and got ready to pay Shoyo a visit at the hospital. I didn't care if it was late, all I cared about was making sure that my friend was alright.


	13. Eleven

Third Person PoV 

The team was practicing hard for tomorrow. Especially Atsumu. He had this childish rivalry with Sakusa Kiyoomi. He wanted to prove that his team was better even with the number 2 ace in the country.

Hinata noticed this and shook his head with a sigh but let the setter practice.

It had gotten pretty late. Everyone had gone home. Even Osamu. But there were two figures who were still in the gym. It had become some sort of routine for them to stay after practice together.

These two were none other than Astumu and Shoyo. The younger boy was sitting on the bench watching the older male serve balls with immense force and concentration. He could feel the exhaustion from the setter's body and decided it was enough for today.

It took a bit of effort but Hinata eventually convinced Atsumu to go home. After sending the older Miya home, Shoyo cleaned everything, locked the gym door before heading out.

Hinata PoV 

I was visiting Natsu one last time before going to Itachiyama for the practice match tomorrow. I greeted Mikoto-san and asked her about condition.

"She's just the same as usual. She'll be fine. She's yer sister after all." She assured me while ruffling my hair. I giggled and went to her room, waving Mikoto-san goodbye.

Third Person PoV 

"Why do keep lyin' to him? He has find out sooner or later." The doctor in-charge said from behind Mikoto.

"He's been through a lot. I want to give him some happiness even if it is temporary." She answered, not even looking back and left to do her work.

—————————

Shoyo was talking to Natsu about his day in the hospital room.

"And then Atsumu-san served so hard that it left a spot on the floor. He's so awesome. I wish I could serve like him."

Hinata went on and on about the team. It was a one sided conversation but he said stuff with so much detail it wouldn't seem like that to anyone. He cared about Natsu more than anything in the world. The topic then shifted to a certain yellow haired setter.

"Atsumu-san is a little too much to handle and his hair colour looks like pee but he's a really good setter. If I could still play, I would love to hit one of his sets or receive his serves. He is also very tall and he is kinda pretty but his personality to others is trash." Hinata talked fondly for the rest of his time in the hospital.

Meanwhile in the Miya Household 

"Aaachhooo!!!" Atsumu sneezed while eating dinner with his brother.

"Did ya catch a cold or something? If ya did I ain't takin' care if ya." Osamu said, not even looking at his brother.

"Shut yer trap and eat!"

——————————

Hinata PoV 

I finished my dinner and decided to watch T.V. for a while before going to sleep. 

I was watching some random movie when my phone started to ring. I answered it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Oi boke how have you been?" I instantly recognised who it was. It took me a lot of time to get Kageyama's number but when I did, he wouldn't stop messaging me. Not that it's a bad thing but it was like having someone who just got introduced to technology and was fascinated by it. That or he never had a real friend before.

"I'm doing just fine. School's great. The team's great and Natsu is doing okay." I answered. To be honest it felt good to hear a familiar voice. Even though I visited Miyagi just a little while ago, I've gotten so used to being around these dorks that I kinda miss them now.

We talked for an hour or so. Somewhere in between we added Tooru and Iwaizumi-san in the call.

When I realised how late it had gotten, I quickly said my goodbyes and went to sleep.

—————————

Third Person PoV 

It was 5 in the morning and the whole team was ready and standing next to the bus waiting for their manager to arrive. The team was a little surprised when they didn't see Hinata.Usually he would be the first one to arrive.

The coach said that if he didn't get there in the next ten minutes they would leave without him. Just as those words left Kurosu's mouth, fast footsteps approached the bus. There was Hinata, covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Sorry. I overslept. It won't happen again." He apologised to the coach and then greeted the team. No one had seemed to notice the slight limp in his left leg. Or so Shoyo thought. The only one who noticed it was Atsumu. Being a setter, he had to pay extra attention to the small details during the game. By now, it's like second nature to him.

Atsumu wanted to ask about it but refrained. Not delving too much into Hinata's personal life.

They boarded the bus. It was a long drive to Tokyo and then Itachiyama which was on the other side of Tokyo. 

Kita and Aran sat together. So did Suna and Osamu and Atsumu and Hinata. More like the seat next to Shoyo was taken by Atsumu before anyone could even move. Akagi, Ginjima and Riseki sat together and started talking about some random topic.

Most of the people in the bus went to sleep but not Atsumu. What can we say? He was simply too excited to play against 'Omi-Omi-kun'. That didn't stop Hinata from sleeping and the setter didn't mind.

Until Shoyo grabbed Atsumu's arm and cuddled it. He had slight drool coming out of his lips and his face was smushed against the older Miya's arm. Atsumu, who was looking out the window, jumped from the sudden contact. He turned and was about to complain but when he saw Shoyo's face, his mind turned blank. Nonsense gibberish came out of his mouth but not loud enough to wake the sleeping beauty up.

Atsumu's PoV 

I took the seat next to Sho-kun before anyone else and I didn't even know why. Maybe because I like his company? Yeah that must be it.

After fifteen minutes or so, I felt Sho-kun grab my arm. I flinched at the sudden contact and was about to lash out but when I saw his face, my mind became a void.

IT WAS JUST TOO CUTE!!!!!!

I wanted to say something or do something but my body had stopped functioning. I just let it be that way didn't even realise when my eyes closed and I drifted into sleep.

————————

I was woken up by an annoying clicking sound. I grumpily opened my eyes to see Rin taking a photo of me. Slowly the sleep left my eyes and I looked at the middle blocker in confusion. Asking him why he was clicking photos. 

He just pointed to my side with a mischievous smirk. I looked to my side with a frown but it was immediately replaced by a blush.

Sho-kun had his arms around my waist and I was hugging his shoulders. I could tell that my face was a whole new shade of red and also that Samu was stifling a laugh from behind the seat in front of me.

Before I could do anything about this.....situation, Shoyo started to slowly wake up. He yawned and looked up at me. He then noticed our position and his face flushed. It was kinda cute. He quickly retracted his hands and sat with some distance between us, leaving with his warmth that I didn't realise he was giving me. Leaving me a bit cold.

I made a silent agreement with him to never talk about this again but we knew that as long as Samu and Rin were around that wouldn't be possible. 

We soon arrived at our destination.

Itachiyama Academy.


End file.
